Nenúfar
by GossipChii
Summary: Meiko nunca se había dejado enamorar, ¿o era porque nunca había conocido a alguien como Mimi? [MEIMI] [Actividad semana de la diversidad sexual del foro Proyecto 1-8].
**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es mío.

Fic participante de la semana de la diversidad sexual del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Nenúfar**

Meiko no estaba acostumbrada a recibir atención, nunca lo estuvo. Era una chica de perfil bajo, callada, centrada. Si las personas, principalmente sus compañeros de salón, no reparaban en su presencia, para ella sería mucho mejor. Ella era callada, pero no por eso dejaba de ser gentil. Si se le hablaba no iba a ignorar a quién quiera que le hablase, iba a contestar sin chistar.

Por eso no ignoró a la chica de cabellos rosados en su primer día de clases en Odaiba.

—Tú también eres nueva —afirmó sin preguntar, osada como nadie que Meiko siquiera pudiera recordar.

—S-Sí —tartamudeó por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La miró fijamente detrás de los gruesos marcos de sus anteojos: ojos color miel, mirada amigable y labios rosados. Piel pálida cual porcelana, Meiko sintió que le temblaron las piernas. Sus mejillas se llenaron de color y ella tuvo que alejar la mirada antes de que se desmayara, mientras esperaban a que el director les abriera la puerta para asignarles aula.

Meiko notó que la chica, de nombre Mimi, ya tenía amigos, por lo que era obvio que ella no era verdaderamente nueva en la escuela. Con sus amigos brillaba, reía. Había uno en particular que transpiraba su obvia atracción hacia la chica, Mochizuki se cuestionó si ella se vería igual a él. Agitó la cabeza, ella no podía pensar _así_ de Mimi, no cuando nunca antes se había sentido _tan atraída_ hacia una chica. No cuando lo importante en ese momento era encontrar a Meicoomon.

Pero entonces pasó la batalla —la que creía que sería la única— y pudo dejar de preocuparse por Meicoomon, pudo relajarse y eso fue un error. Porque Mimi la buscaba, Mimi se esforzaba por que se incorporara al grupo y eso solo causaba que su corazón latiera con velocidad y le dieran ganas de correr, lejos. Quizá devuelta a Tottori, quizá a algún otro lugar. Mieko jamás se había dejado enamorar, pero quizá eso se debía a que jamás había conocido a alguien como Mimi.

Con el paso de los días se fue agravando el sentimiento. Una mirada de Tachikawa era suficiente para sentir que se le quemaba la piel, y un abrazo causaba que su cerebro se congelara. Con el paso de las semanas comenzó a generar un sentimiento que únicamente podía clasificar como Mimi Tachikawa, pues jamás había sentido algo así, y dudaba que lo volviera a sentir alguna vez próxima en su vida.

Meiko consideró hablar con Koushiro, preguntarle si él sentía algo similar a lo que sentía ella. Pero no podía, no podía permitir bajar sus barreras y que alguien además de ella se enterara de su situación. Sabía que sentirse atraída por chicas no debía ser malo, pero ella no se sentía atraída por chicas en general. Podía estar junto con Sora todo el día en clases o junto a Hikari cada vez que iban a casa de los Yagami. Había podido estar cerca de chicas toda su vida, pero ninguna de ellas era como Mimi.

Aceptó con pesadez que se había enamorado, y que no tenía certeza alguna de que tal sentimiento se fuera a desvanecer algún día cercano. Las chicas eran amables y la invitaban siempre, ofendiéndose —especialmente Hikari y, claro, Mimi— cada vez que Mochizuki intentaba excusarse de la invitación. Pero ellas no sabían, ellas no tenían idea de los pensamientos que rondaban por su mente cada vez que ella y Mimi cruzaban alguna mirada.

Estaba segura que no lo sospechaban, pues se sonrojaba cuando estaba con Mimi, sí, pero ella se sonrojaba por todo y con todos. Temblaba cuando estaba con Mimi, sí, pero ella se defendía diciendo que tenía frío. Más de una vez Mimi le terminó prestando un suéter, y Meiko tuvo que ser extremadamente discreta para que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta que, cada que podía, absorbía el olor frutal de Mimi. Se sentía completa y cálida, se sentía feliz cuando olía a ella.

Pero Meiko no era tonta, y si algo había aprendido de ser una persona callada era a observar. Mimi era cariñosa con todos, pero con los hombres era distinto, Meiko sabía que, así como ella se sentía atraída hacia Mimi, Mimi lo hacía hacia los hombres. Claro que no con todos, y ninguno era explícitamente real. Lo notaba cuando veían las películas americanas que tanto le gustaban a Tachikawa, ya que su respiración se aceleraba, y su boca se abría delicadamente.

Ese descubrimiento le dolió, pero no le sorprendió. Cuando aceptó que había caído completamente enamorada de Mimi jamás espero que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, pero la esperanza era lo último que moría, y ahora que se percataba que Mimi se sentía atraída hacia hombres occidentales de complexión musculosa se sintió desvanecer. Ella era mujer, era delgada y era increíblemente torpe. No tenía ninguno de los atributos que a Mimi parecían gustarle.

Sin embargo, los problemas no terminaron ahí. A las chicas, siendo chicas como eran, les gustaban hablar de chicos, o de sus intereses románticos en todo caso. Principalmente gustaban de molestar a Sora, preguntarle algún detalle _jugoso,_ como describían, sobre la relación de la pelirroja. Mimi argumentaba que le parecía graciosa la manera en que Sora reaccionaba —se tensaba y sonrojaba más que en ninguna ocasión que había presenciado Meiko antes—, pero a Hikari parecía interesarle realmente, parecía curiosa en querer conocer más sobre el extraño mundo de las relaciones románticas.

Un día parecieron aburrirse de Sora, y decidieron enfocar su atención en ella y en nadie más. Si a Meiko le ponía nerviosa ser el centro de atención en cualquier situación, serlo para Mimi no tenía comparación.

—Mei-Mei, tenemos una pregunta —habló Mimi, calmada. La aludida mordió su lengua, ese apodo era su perdición—. Nunca hemos sabido quién te gusta, pero tenemos nuestras sospechas —sonrió, Meiko se sonrojó—. Creemos —continúo hablando en plural, a pesar de parecer que la única realmente interesada en conocer detalles _jugosos_ sobre su vida privada, era Mimi— que puede ser Takeru, aunque quizá Taichi…

—¡Incluso Yamato! —intervino Hikari, la menor, con sus mofletes combinando con los de Meiko. Sora rodó los ojos y se acercó a Meiko, tomándola delicadamente del hombro.

—No debes hacer caso a lo que dicen, sabemos que eres una persona reservada, como yo. —La pelirroja hizo énfasis en la última palabra, regalándoles una mirada intensa, matadora.

—Vamos, Sora. Sabes que estamos jugando —tranquilizó Mimi, tomando el hombro restante de la de cabello oscuro. Meiko apretó con fuerza su falda, sentía que su garganta le quemaba y que comenzaría a llorar sin razón aparente en cualquier segundo. Pensar que jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad como la que estaba frente a sus narices para abrir su corazón y admitir sus sentimientos por Mimi, la hizo sentir mareada.

La imaginó por dos segundos, en su bikini revelador que había usado varios días atrás y suspiró profundo. Tuvo que levantarse de su asiento y excusarse para ir al baño, antes de cometer algún ridículo. Se recargó contra la pared e intentó calmarse, respirar y contar hasta diez como le había enseñado su madre cuando era chica y sufría de ataques de ansiedad.

—No debieron haberla presionado —regañó Sora del otro lado de la puerta, Meiko lo supo por el tono en su voz.

—No fue presión —chasqueó la lengua Mimi, con su voz aguda retumbando en la mente de la anteojuda—. Pura curiosidad.

—¿Por qué estás guardando tus cosas? —cuestionó Hikari, Meiko se puso alerta.

—Mañana tengo examen de física y Koushiro se ofreció a ayudarme. —Meiko tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, un dolor inexplicable comenzó a recorrer su pecho.

—¿Y solo estudiarán? —La voz de Hikari cambió a juguetona, Meiko pudo visualizar a Mimi sonriendo y a Sora rodando sus ojos.

—Debes dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Takeru, se te está pegando lo irreverente. —Meiko se atrevió a abrir dos centímetros la puerta del baño y se arrepintió inmediatamente al ver a Mimi guiñarle un ojo a la menor. Se esperó unos minutos más, hasta asegurarse de que Mimi abandonara el departamento Takenouchi.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la pelirroja en cuanto Meiko puso un pie fuera del baño. Sabía que se veía fatal, pero no quería contestar preguntas así que asintió.

—Toma. —Hikari le extendió una taza de té, y Meiko la aceptó con pesadez. Se sentía lívida, con las lágrimas atrapadas en sus ojos rojizos.

Evadió todo tipo de preguntas y se terminó el té, por pura cortesía. No quiso que Hikari la acompañara a su departamento, a pesar de vivir una al lado de la otra. Caminó de prisa, sin importarle sentir que cargaba el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y lloró. Lloró como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, lloró como se lo pedía su corazón.

Pasó por una pequeña cafetería y los vio, a Koushiro y a Mimi. Sus cuadernos estaban cerrados y sus ojos conectados. Meiko aceleró el paso, mientras intentaba bloquear sus pensamientos. Pero la mente muchas veces no era aliada, y se imaginó en el lugar de Koushiro. Ella también era buena en física, seguro le podría ayudar. Seguro le podría tomar la mano y comprarle su café favorito. Seguro Mimi la haría reír.

Pero eso no iba a suceder, y la imagen creada por ella misma era lo único a lo que se podría aferrar, hasta que su corazón decidiera que era momento de dejarla atrás.

* * *

 **Notas**

Me gusta hacer sufrir a Mieko, aunque la quiera :)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
